


A word of warning

by GhastlyGhost



Series: King of Embers [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: angry light bulbs yelling at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: A very short drabble moved from the kingofembers blog, in which Meridia tries to confront Magnus about 'stealing' one of her agents.





	

“Magnus,” a shrill voice sounded through the colored rooms, accompanied by the echoes of several hasty footsteps.

“Meridia,” a lower, calmer voice greeted back as the prince and two of her Aurorans stopped in front of an altar.

“Magnus, you have taken something that is mine,” the prince accused, jabbing a finger at the shrine the voice she was arguing with emanated from.

There was a brief silence, then a soft, “I have?”

“You know what you did,” Meridia yelled back, “She was my agent and you had no right to take her!”

Once again, a brief silence followed Meridia’s screeching. “Odd. I thought you spoke of an object. The only way to take something that possesses free will would be to abduct it, and I have done no such thing… unlike some.”

The final bit of the god’s statement took Meridia by surprise. Her heart sank a little and her large posture shrunk down as she lowered her shoulders and took a step back; the light she emitted weakening slightly in intensity.

After it became evident that Meridia was failing to find any kind of retort to the god’s words, it continued to speak. “Do you know what came of the parts I lost during the sundering?”

Meridia glared at the ground by the altar in silence. “I did what was necessary.”

“Really?” A small, yet bright orb of light grew from the altar, and the voice from it boomed in anger, “After your banishment, you took part of me and sharpened it until it broke.”

“I did it for…”

“Silence,” the god interrupted. “You are lucky my full power cannot reach you, for this would have been the last conversation you ever had.”

With a clench of her fist, Meridia gave in; knowing that there was no arguing with an enraged god of magic, and she would not get what she wanted back no matter how loud she yelled.

“Yes, Magnus. I shall leave this matter then.”

“Good. May I go now?”

“You may.”

“Then I thank you for this ‘fascinating’ talk. Before I take my leave, know this: When the time comes, your realm will be the first to fall.”

Meridia had one of her Aurorans deactivate the shrine, and as the light died, it spoke a soft, “Farewell, and be prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> It had no name, originally. I'm not usually one to name things...


End file.
